Roomies
by silkystockings
Summary: Kiku and Alfred are housemates, but a lot can happen while living in the same house.
1. Getting Closer

**I don't own Hetalia or any characters from it (sadly)**

**This is HUMAN AU!**

**Warning: There will be LOTS of lemon in this fanfic, you have been warned.**

* * *

Kiku wasn't sure whether to feel lucky or unlucky that he was Alfred's housemate. The blonde was obnoxious, loud, and childish. On the other hand, Alfred was also sweet, helpful (at times), and frankly, attractive. Head to toe, from his warm personality to his sparkling blue eyes.

The Japanese man shook his head. He shouldn't think of Alfred as attractive. Kiku was nearing his 30s, and Alfred was only 19.

* * *

Alfred woke up late, as per usual for the weekend. He lay on his bed, playing on his DS. He played quite a few games to pass the time.

Finally, he got up for lunch. He knocked on the door of Kiku's room. "Hey Keeks, I'm going to McDonalds! Do you want anything?" No response. The blonde peeked his head in the door. Kiku wasn't there. "Hmm," Alfred left to get lunch.

* * *

The door opened as the blonde came back. He peeked his head into Kiku's room once again. "Kiku, are you back ye-" He stopped, seeing the older man, shirtless. Alfred slammed the door shut before Kiku saw him.

He blushed madly, running back to his room. Though Kiku was old, he still looked quite nice for his age. Alfred had always thought of Kiku as attractive, but what could he do about it?

Kiku was old. Well not really, but they had a decent age gap between them. And he didn't even know if Kiku liked him as a friend, much less like _that_.

His mind was rolling. It seemed pointless to hope for a relationship that is likely impossible.

* * *

Night had come by. The Asian changed into his pajamas, ready to get some sleep. Just then, a loud knock was heard. Alfred walked in, and turned red as he stared at Kiku. "A-Alfred-San! What are you doing in my room?," Kiku was stammering out.

"Look Kiku... Um..."

"What is it?"

"I really like you, and I was thinking that..., maybe we could be more than friends?" Alfred blushed, glancing towards Kiku.

The dark haired man stared at him stoically. Saying nothing, he pinned Alfred underneath him. The man had immense strength, even though he was clearly smaller in size.

He drew the blonde into a kiss. Alfred went wide eyed, shocked by the suddenness. Kiku worked his tongue around Alfred's mouth. The taller one embraced Kiku. This was a situation both of them had wanted, but never took a chance for.

The black haired male jolted upward. "I'm sorry Alfred-san," Kiku bowed in apology. "I have no idea what just overcame me then." He looked away from the other man, blushing bright red.

"No, i-it's okay!," the blonde exclaimed, sitting up. "I kinda liked it..." He grabbed Kiku's hands, and st aside his glasses. "Can we continue?"

"S-sure," the Asian muttered. He pushed Alfred back down. The smaller man began kissing up the larger one's neck, leaving little hickeys everywhere. The blonde wrapped his arms around Kiku, pulling them closer together. Kiku made his way to Alfred's mouth, nibbling on his lip. Their tongues intertwined, lightly yet passionately.

The brown eyed man pulled off his partner's shirt. He trailed down to Alfred's chest. He sucked and lightly bit on the blonde's nipples. Alfred flinched slightly, before melting into the pleasure. The smaller man blushed. "Does this feel okay Alfred-san? I-if you feel uncomfortable I can-"

"Keep... going...," Alfred muttered between breaths.

Kiku nodded, and took one nipple in his fingers, the other in his mouth. His tongue flicked one nipple, and his hand squeezed the other one. The blonde arched his back in pleasure.

The dark haired man went down lower, feeling the American's bulge. Alfred jolted upward, suddenly feeling his partner rubbing down there. The smaller man unzipped the younger male's pants, pulling out the cock. He started to tongue the top, flicking it delicately. Kiku put the tip into his mouth. The small man licked and sucked it like a popsicle. Alfred pushed Kiku down on his dick. "K-Kiku... " He simply smiled at Alfred, and continued sucking. The dick went deep into his throat, and he tasted every bit.

"Hey...," Alfred said, staring at his partner. "Do you want to go all the way?"

"Y-Yes Alfred-san," he smiled, licking his lips. "I'm ready." Alfred grabbed some lube.

"Hey Keeks," the blonde said.

"What?"

"Have you ever... done this before?"

"Never , at least with another man," the dark haired man replied.

"Do you want to be bottom?"

"Gladly." Kiku grabbed the lube, and started rubbing it on the taller man's dick.

"Ready?," asked the larger man. Kiku gulped.

"Yes."

He gripped Alfred's hands tight, and started lowering himself down on the cock. At first it was pain, but said pain melted into pleasure in a few seconds. It went all the way in him. He moved up and down, sliding it on the blonde's dick. He straddled it, rocking back and forth. The Japanese man wrapped his arms around the American's back. His fingertips dug into Alfred.

The larger man pulled out and bent Kiku over the bed. He pushed his dick in and out of the dark haired man. "Harder... please...," begged Kiku. Alfred grasped the Asian's shouders, pulling him back and forth on his cock. Kiku grabbed the sheets, panting. "AH! Alfred!" Cum started spilling out of the older male's penis. Alfred flipped his partner back over, so Kiku was facing him. Seeing the other man's panting face, he was pushed over the edge. "I'm... I'm cumming Kiku." Thick semen squirted out of Alfred's dick into the Asian. He finally pulled out after he finished, leaving ejaculate dribbling out of the small man's asshole.

Alfred picked up Kiku and laid his partner on the bed with him. Alfred cuddled up to Kiku. "I love you."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was very vanilla I suppose. Ah well.**

**Leave suggestions and reviews please! Thank you.**


	2. All Tied Up

**I'm not Himaruya, I do NOT own Hetalia, nor its characters.**

**Ahahahaha more smut. I'm likely going straight to hell for this. Oh well.**

**This chapter is lemon! (Spoiler: Japan tops this time \(°w-)/)**

* * *

"Hey, Keeks?" The blonde stirred his boyfriend, who was reading a book.

"What is it, Alfred-kun?," Kiku said, still reading.

"Erm... do you want to...," The blonde blushed, embarrassed. "...go to a sex shop with me?"

The Asian's eyes widened. He didn't think Alfred would be the kind to visit such a shop. It seemed very embarrassing, to go to a place like that. But if Alfred really wanted to... "Er, okay."

He put aside his book and went out with his boyfriend to the shop.

* * *

The dark haired man walked in to the store. There were many inappropriate things all around. He walked with Alfred, attempting to avoid looking at the many things on the shelves. They walked into the BDSM aisle, and the taller man looked at the various ropes and gags. Kiku couldn't help but look at the whips and cuffs displayed in front of him. He picked up a long rope.

"Alfred-kun. Would you be okay with me using this on tonight?"

"Sure, as long as you're into it," The younger man smiled.

The couple bought a few things for their night, and hurried out from the store.

* * *

Kiku started tying up the blonde with the rope. He was quite intricate in his work, tying the knots delicately, yet firmly. The ropes twined about the blue eyed man's wrist wrapping tightly. As he finished his work, the smaller man yanked the rope in his hand back. The knots stayed firm, and Alfred let out a slight yelp of pain.

"Shh," Kiku said to Alfred, attaching a ball gag to the other man's mouth.

The Asian smirked, pleased with his handiwork. He pushed the taller man onto the bed, still holding the rope tight. Kiku moved his hands to Alfred's nipples, bending over him. The younger male's sweet spot was his nipples. Kiku knew this, and used it to his full advantage.

He pinched and squeezed the soft flesh, rubbing it and toying with it. Muffled moans came from the tied up American, as he wriggled under the small male. The Japanese man leaned in, whispering into his partner's ear.

"Ah, Alfred... you feel so nice underneath me."

He started to move towards Alfred's ass.

If there was one thing Kiku was, he was great with his fingers. He licked his fingers, and slowly slipped one in. The American winced as his lover pushed in another finger. His fingers twisted and turned in the blonde's ass, hitting the best spots. The blonde tried moaning, but the gag stopped it. The fingers pumped back in forth in his tender hole.

The Asian pulled the rope again, making Alfred tense. He enjoyed such a power over his lover.

The smaller man began unzipping his pants. He began applying lube to his cock, lubricating every inch. Quickly, he jammed it into Alfred. A yelp of pain came out of the blonde. Kiku rocked his hips back and forth, moving in and out of the American. He pulled, the ropes hard, pulling the blonde upwards. The gag was removed from Alfred.

"I want you to moan my name," said the Japanese male in a commanding tone.

"Ki-Kiku...," The American said between pants. "I want you so bad, Kiku..."

Soon, cum came flowing into Alfred's tight ass.

"Ahn! Kiku, Kiku... I love you..." The same type of thick milky liquid came flowing out of the blonde's cock.

* * *

Alfred kissed Kiku's cheek, waking him up the next morning.

"I had no idea you had it in you, Keeks. I loved it."

* * *

**If any fans could contribute ideas, that would be great! One person can only come up with so much. Sorry for such a short chapter!**


	3. Adorable

**I do not own Hetalia, nor any of the characters.**

**I've been updating this very frequently this weekend, sorry. I'll slow down on the updates soon enough.**

**More smut this chapter! (To be fair, this fanfic is pretty much all PWP lemon)**

* * *

Kiku tiptoed quietly down the hall. He snuck into Alfred's room, while the young man was spending the night at a party with some of his university friends.

The blonde's room was quite a messy room, with various games, sports jerseys, and old comics strewn about the floor. It was hard to step about the room without stepping on _something_. He cautiously attempted to make his way towards Alfred's closet while avoiding all the mess.

The small man took his boyfriend's large jacket off of the hanger. He absolutely loved wearing it over him while the blonde was gone. It was a big bomber jacket; large, but comfortable on the small man. The coat was like a blanket that made him think about the American.

He brought it back to his room, snuggling himself in the jacket. The Asian lay on his bed, smiling sweetly.

Though as anyone has, he had guilty pleasures as well. He removed his pants and undergarments, leaving only his tank top and the jacket on.

One hand maneuvered towards his anus, while the other moved over to his dick. The man fondled his package, moving his hand up and down it. He gently inserted his fingers into his hole, moving them slowly. "Alfred... Alfred..." He shut his eyes tightly, bucking his hips as he continued.

* * *

Alfred came back a little bit early. The tall man stopped by his house to pick up something he had forgot.

As he entered, he could of sworn he heard Kiku saying his name. He started walked through the hallway when he heard heavy panting coming from the Asian's room. The young man couldn't resist peeking his head into his boyfriend's room.

The sight he saw made the American blush furiously in embarrassment. The Asian's eyes had rolled back in pleasure, his legs shaking, and he was moaning softly.

"Mmh! Oh, Alfred..."

Seeing him like this made the American's bulge grow, pressing against his pants. Alfred stepped further into the room.

"Hi, Keeks," He muttered shakily. It took all the willpower in him to not start banging his lover immediately.

"Al-Alfred-kun!," Kiku shouted, shocked. He futilely tried to cover himself with the sheets of his bed, but with no avail.

Alfred couldn't handle his feelings anymore. He stripped down to nothing but his boxers, and positioned himself over the Japanese man.

"May I join?"

He leaned in, giving a passionate kiss to Kiku. The smaller man allowed Alfred's tongue in, as he wrapped his arms around the American.

The kiss seemed to go on eternally.

Finally, it broke as the smaller man gasped for air. Gazing into those blue eyes, he felt the blonde squeeze his ass lightly.

"Kiku, you're so cute," the taller man said with a smirk.

Kiku pushed him backwards and began pulling down the blonde's boxers and playing with his package.

"You aren't the only one who can tease, Alfred-kun."

He stared up at the other man with a seemingly innocent look on his face. But he still continued jerking off his partner. The dark haired man even started softly nibbling on the tip. His hands worked well, making the taller man squirm slightly in pleasure. "Kiku, you're so... ahh..."The Japanese man smiled haughtily at the blushing blonde.

Though his confidence quickly dissipated, as the American's thick sticky fluids hit his face. The Asian cringed, as the cum hit his face and dripped slowly off. He looked like someone straight out of one of the erotic visual novels Alfred occasionally 'borrowed' from him, with a cute surprised face, that had splooge crawling slowly down it.

Alfred stared at Kiku, embarrassed, and the smaller man glared angrily at him.

"K-kiku, I'm so sorry, I-"

Before the blonde could finish apologizing, the Asian simply pushed him down, wiped off his own face, and started kissing the American aggressively, leaving little bites on his neck.

* * *

"Alfred-kun, I love you, but never surprise me like that again," the Asian said stoically, looking away from his boyfriend.

"Was it me walking in on you, or the surprise facial?"

"Both."

Kiku quickly pecked Alfred on the cheek, and left to walk Pochi.

* * *

**The lesson is, don't walk in on people, and never get too confident. Just kidding, since when does slash teach you life lessons? Goodnight everyone!**

**(P.S: Reviews are always appreciated! I'm not that great of a writer, at the very least suggestions would be appreciated.)**


End file.
